Studies will be continued whose goal is the development of concise and efficient synthetic routes to structurally novel antitumor substances. Our efforts will include the completion of streptolydiqin and tetronolide. Further work toward completion of FK-506, and finally reinitiation of efforts toward a concise preparation of the esperimicin/calichemicin aglycone.